The Evil Lord
by rosie0522
Summary: Everything is going great in Pixie Hollow. Zarina's back, and the pirates are nowhere to be seen. Queen Clarion's birthday is coming up, and Milori is planning a surprise for her. But something bad is happening, and Clarion is nowhere to be seen. Will Milori, along with Tink and her friends, be able to get her back? Or will this be Ree's last birthday?
1. The Visitor

**Hey people! I know I have a lot of other stories on here, but I have to get this one out, because if I didn't, I would've forgotten about it! So, here it is: The Evil Lord!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot! Everything except Kelsier and Erikel belongs to Disney! They belong to another fantastic writer by the pen name of Tang Ri Shan! Thanks! Enjoy!**

* * *

Clarion woke up to the morning birds chirping and sunlight streaming into her room. She opened her eyes to see the love of her life smiling at her. She gave a yawn and a warm smile.

"Good morning, my love," Milori said in his deep voice with his British accent. She giggled.

"Good morning, dear," she responded. She looked outside. The sun was shining in the east. "Oh my. Milori, what time is it?"

"Only around 7:00. The sun apparently decided to rise a bit earlier than usual today, that's all," he answered. She sighed with relief. She wouldn't be late, which was something she had to make sure she didn't do as queen. She looked at Milori and sighed again.

"We should get ready for breakfast," Clarion said, getting up, but she found herself being pulled back down by Milori's strong arms.

"Not so fast," he said, and kissed her. At first, she tried to fight it, but then she melted into the kiss as she always did. She knew that she would never be able to resist him. And she would never try very hard.

When they broke apart for air, she shook her head at him. "Milori, we have to get up."

"I know. I just wanted a kiss from the most beautiful woman in the world," he responded, making her cheeks turn a soft rose color.

They got up, and Clarion changed into her golden dress made of pixie dust while Milori changed into his blue suit and owl feather cape. They then walked down to the meeting hall hand in hand, which was also where they ate breakfast.

When they reached the hall, they found the ministers of autumn and winter, Redleaf and Snowflake, arguing once again over yet another topic.

"Your fairies take too long!" Snow exclaimed, gesturing by waving her hands in the air. "By the time they're done, you've cut into our time, and we must rush to get everything done! Your fairies also double-coat anything they can, and it makes it twice as hard and long to get it off!"

"Well, at least we try to have everything stay in place and not have pretty much everything gone by the time the next season comes around!" Red argued back, using the same hand motions Snow was using.

"That's not our fault! We don't have enough time to make it stay because of you!" she yelled. Red opened his mouth retaliate when he was cut off.

"And what might the problem be this time?" asked Clarion, startling them both into an embarrassed silence. They both knew how quickly the queen tired of their arguing.

"Nothing, Your Majesty, nothing at all!" Snowflake quickly answered. "We were just discussing a small problem between our fairies. I'm sorry, Redleaf. We will try not to be so impatient."

Redleaf nodded quickly, agreeing with her. "I apologize, also, Snowflake. We will try not to take so long with our work." The two ministers quickly shook hands, and just like that, the argument was over.

"Good. Now, would either of you happen to know where Sunflower and Hyacinth are?" Clarion wondered. Both ministers shook their heads with confusion on their faces.

Suddenly, the doors opened, and everyone turned to see the other two ministers rushing in, almost tripping over each other in the process. They were both panting and red-faced.

"Queen Clarion, we're sorry for being late, but there's someone in the Pixie Dust Centre waiting for you!" Sunflower (minister of summer) exclaimed.

"He says he won't leave until he sees you!" Hyacinth finished. "He won't tell us who he is!"

"Please calm down," Clarion soothed them. "I'll go see who it is, and if we have an issue, the guards will escort him from the Hollow." Milori's face held shock and concern.

"Clarion, what if this person is dangerous?" Milori whispered to her. She looked back at him.

"That is why you're coming with me. Even if I didn't want you to, I have a feeling that I wouldn't be able to stop you," she whispered back to him. He nodded, and they all headed out to the Centre.

When they got there, Clarion let out a small gasp of surprise. There stood one of her oldest friends, and first love, Lord Kelsier. He wore a suit of black, with his hair slicked back and his wings shinier than ever. He was the lord of the guardian fairies, the fairies that protected Pixie Hollow from any outlying danger. He rarely ever was away from the edge of the Hollow, because he was very attached to his job. When he saw Clarion, he smiled, showing almost all of his pearly white teeth.

"Ahhh, Clarion! How good to see you again!" he exclaimed in his deep voice, coming over and giving her a huge hug, which she gladly returned.

"Kelsier! It's been such a long time. How are things at the edge?" she asked him with a smile.

"Perfect, my dear, absolutely perfect. And if I may say so, the Hollow has never looked better!" he exclaimed, smiling at her again. She giggled.

"It's because nothing has been able to come in wreck and anything," she replied, then realized that the others were still standing behind her, having no idea who this was.

"Oh, Kelsier, let me introduce you to these people!" Clarion said, gesturing to the ministers and Milori. "This is Hyacinth, the Minister of Spring." As she said his name, the Minister gave a shaky smile. "This is Sunflower, the Minister of Summer." Sunflower waved hello with a happy smile. "This is Redleaf, the Minister of Autumn." Redleaf nodded to Kelsier. "This is Snowflake, the Minister of Winter." Snowflake glanced at him and gave a half-nod. "Last but not least, this is Lord Milori, Lord of the Winter Woods." Milori was the only one who actually shook hands with Kelsier, then wrapped his arm around Clarion's waist, to the slightly raised eyebrows of Lord Kelsier. "Everyone, this is Lord Kelsier, Lord of the Guardian Guild, and one of the original three of the Pixie Hollow fairies." Clarion finished speaking and Kelsier spoke.

"Along with the lovely woman in front of me, and the bravest sparrow man we ever knew, Lord Erikel." Kelsier and Clarion both looked unhappy for a moment, as if remembering an unpleasant memory. "He will never be forgotten," Kelsier spoke, his words carrying a sort of heaviness. But then, as if remembering they were still in public, their faces brightened with false smiles that no one but Milori seemed to notice.

"Well, if everyone's ready, why don't we all go inside and have some breakfast?" Clarion said with false cheerfulness. Everyone nodded, and started conversations with each other as they flew into the meeting hall. Milori and Clarion walked, and Milori whispered to her, "Are you alright?" Clarion just nodded. Milori shook his head. He knew something was wrong, but he wouldn't push her right now.

Once everyone was inside, they all sat down at the table in the center of the room as breakfast was brought out by the serving talents. It was blueberry muffins and waffles, with strawberries and raspberries on the side. Everyone was about to dig in, but they were stopped when they heard a strange tinkling sound.

Everyone looked up and saw the chandelier above the table as it began to sway. They looked on in horror as the chain snapped and the chandelier started to fall. Then they started to scream. It was heading straight for Clarion!

* * *

**Well? What did you think? Please leave reviews!**


	2. The Dark Ones

**Hey people! Sorry for the long wait! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Clarion looked up in horror, frozen in shock. Just as the chandelier was about to crash into her, something shoved her out of the way, both of them landing a few feet away as the chandelier crashed to the ground, where Clarion had sat just a few moments before.

It was silent for a moment, then Clarion looked up to see who had saved her. Kelsier looked back down at her. They both stood up, and Clarion threw her arms around him as everyone sighed in relief, and Sunflower tried to revive Hyacinth, who had fainted.

"Thank you, Kelsier, for saving me," Clarion said in relief. He just hugged her tighter, and they stayed that way until Milori cleared his throat. Then they both let go, blushing in embarrassment, as Clarion walked back over to Milori. He held her in his arms and kissed her passionately. She returned the kiss, and they only broke apart when the need for air became apparent. Kelsier took notice of this. _She never kissed me like that, _he thought to himself jealously.

Once Hyacinth had been revived, and the Ministers stopped fawning over her, checking to see that she was ok, Clarion told the serving talents to throw away the rest of the food, seeing as they were all too shaken to continue eating. They walked outside, and Clarion turned to Kelsier.

"Thank you, once again, for saving me, Kelsier. Now, may I ask what has brought you here, to the Pixie Dust Tree?" she questioned.

"Well, you see, Queen Clarion, there has been some suspicious activity at the Pixie Hollow/Neverland border. Thrice in the last month alone we have had to fight off creatures that were believed to be extinct. They haven't been seen since the Dark Ones were eliminated," Kelsier said seriously.

"Who are 'The Dark Ones'?" asked Snowflake.

Clarion sighed. She knew she'd have to tell them sometime, but she hadn't expected it to be so soon.

"The Dark Ones were terrible, terrible creatures. They were much like us fairies, but their talents were dark and evil, and they hadn't any wings. They desperately wanted wings, so their leader, Lord Geoffrey, came to the border and demanded to see the former queen. Lord Kelsier sent a fairy to get her, and when she got there, Geoffrey requested that his people be given wings. She denied, saying that if they were to have wings they would use them for evil, not good. He became enraged. He threatened the queen, saying that when he came back in three days, if she still denied his people wings, he would launch an attack on Pixie Hollow. Three days later, he came back, and asked again for wings. Again, she denied them. His anger became greater, and he struck out at her. He pushed her to the ground, slapped her across the face, and sprained her left wrist, before some nearby fairies saw what was happening and rushed to help. They detained him, and eventually he left, saying that he'd be back by sunrise the next day. The fairies who helped the queen became known as the Guardian Guild of Pixie Hollow.

"The next day, at sunset, Geoffrey came as promised, with an army of thousands. They launched war with Pixie Hollow, and the battle raged on for many seasons. It was brutal. Finally, one day, as the sun was risng on the dawn of a new day that would bring even more casualties, three fairies arose from the ashes of the place they had called home. These three fairies were furious at what their home had become, and they lashed out at Geoffrey. More and more fairies came, and they dealt with what was remaining of his army, while those three fairies battled with Geoffrey himself, who, up until this point, had stayed out of the battle. The outlook wasn't good, for though it was three against one, Geoffrey's power doubled that of the three ordinary fairies combined. That is, until one of the fairies turned his back for a split second. Geoffrey saw his chance, and in that split second, the fairy was lost. This infuriated the other two, as they had been as close as siblings. With the power of their new rage, they overpowered Geoffrey, and as fast as their brother had been taken away, Geoffrey was gone. The rest of his army was lost without their leader, and were soon obliterated. The queen was about to fade, and she hadn't any daughters to take over the throne after her. So she named the female fairy that had helped destroy Geoffrey to be the new queen, and named the living male fairy the new head of the Guardian Guild of Pixie Hollow. She faded just minutes later, and the new queen and head of the Guardian Guild honored their fallen friend by naming him Honorary Member of the Royal Guard, as that had been his dream. To this day, he is still remembered as one of the greatest heroes in Pixie Hollow history, along with the other two fairies." Clarion finished, and there was a moment of silence, before everyone realized something.

"You two and your friend, Erikel. You three were those fairies, weren't you?" questioned Redleaf. Kelsier and Clarion nodded solemnly. Everyone realized then why the two had seemed so upset before breakfast at the mention of Erikel. Milori wrapped his arms around Clarion, feeling terrible about what she had had to do. She leaned into his embrace, closing her eyes as the memories came flooding back.

"That's absolutely terrible. And you said there were creatures related to these people that have come to the border?" Sunflower asked Kelsier.

"Yes. I fear that it may be a fairy leading them here, because there's no way they could find it themselves. I was hoping I could stay in the Hollow a bit, to see if there's any suspicious activity," Kelsier said, looking at Clarion, who was still in Milori's arms. She nodded.

"Of course, Kelsier. I give you full permission to question anyone you see acting suspiciously," she said, and he nodded.

"Thank you, Clarion. It was a pleasure to see you again," he said, and as she let go of Milori, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, then bowed and flew away.

"Ministers, please report to your usual duties, and don't let the incident this morning get out, please," Clarion said, and they nodded.

"Of course," they replied, and they flew off. Milori turned to Clarion, and took her hand. He felt jealous of Kelsier. He obviously had more than friendship on his mind when it came to Clarion. But he shoved those feelings aside for now, because his love looked very tired all of a sudden.

"Love, let's go back inside so you can rest a bit," he suggested. She looked at him with a fire in her eyes.

"No, Milori. This is dangerous. I need to be out here, where I can keep an eye on the fairies. One of them may be a traitor, and I won't rest until I find out who it is," she insisted. She let go of his hand and flew off. He watched her go, wondering what had brought on her sudden flare of temper. He then shook his head, and decided to come back later to see if she had calmed down. He walked off to Winter, not knowing that he was being secretly watched by none other than the traitor themselves. They chuckled, and whispered, "Step one, complete."

* * *

**So? What did you think? I know it's kind of short, but I had to stop, otherwise I would've ended up writing the next chapter along with this one! Review for more!**


	3. Caught

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, I've been really busy lately! Oh, and next Tuesday, I won't be updating anything, because I'm going HERSHEY! It's my first time, and I can't wait to go! Lol, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Clarion flew around Pixie Hollow, acting normally, but raging on the inside. She had been nothing but good to these fairies, and this was how they repaid her? Well, she wasn't going to stand for it. She didn't know who she could trust. The traitor could be anyone. It could even be…

She shook her head. Now she was being paranoid. There was no possible way that the love of her life could be the traitor, nor was Kelsier. A fast-flying fairy wasn't paying attention to where she was going, and neither was Clarion, and they ended up crashing to the ground in poof of Pixie Dust. They each sat, shaking their heads and looking to see the other was alright. When the fairy sat up and who she had flown into, she immediately started apologizing profusely.

"Oh my spring!" she exclaimed. "I am so sorry, Queen Clarion! I should have been watching where I was going! It was my fault! Please forgive my carelessness!"

"It's alright, Whirl. I, too, should have watched where I was flying. It was just as much my fault as yours," Clarion said, helping the other fairy up as they dusted themselves off. Whirl thanked her, apologized again, and fluttered off. Clarion rose into the air, and began flying back to the Pixie Dust Tree, because when they had collided, their heads had banged against each other's, and now she had a migraine to deal with as well.

When she got there, Milori was walking by the Pixie Dust Falls. She ducked her head, not wanting him to see her, but he did. "Clarion!" he called out, and began walking over. Clarion moaned, not wanting to see him right now, but let him run over to her and give her a hug. She looked at him, and his eyes widened.

"What happened to your head?" he asked with concern. She figured that she probably had a bump on her forehead from where she had banged heads with Whirl, and he was freaking out.

"It's nothing," she said, trying to brush past him, but he caught her.

"It's obviously something, because you're acting strange," he commented. "What happened?"

She sighed. "I wasn't watching where I was going and neither was Whirl, a fast-flying fairy, and we collided. Our heads hit each other's. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Milori asked, trying to look into her eyes, but she refused to let.

"I'm fine, Milori! Just let me go to my room!" Clarion snapped, and Milori let go of her. She ran away from him to her room. He was confused and hurt. Why had she run away?

* * *

Clarion sighed and sat down on her bed. Why had she been so snappy with Milori? He was the love of her life, and was only trying to help. She thought about going to apologize to him, but her head gave a particularly painful throb, and she winced, sitting back down again. She heard a voice behind her, and she turned sharply, and then relaxed.

"Are you alright, Clarion?" Kelsier asked, concerned. She nodded, and he knelt down in front of her. "Clarion, tell me the truth. You can say that to your boyfriend, but you can't lie to me."

She sighed and slowly shook her head. "My head is killing me."

"Well, then, maybe this will help," he said, and slowly leaned toward her. Her breath caught in her throat, and her eyes slowly slid shut as he captured her lips in a loving kiss. One of his hands slid around her waist as they stood, and the other one became entangled in her hair as he pulled the pins from it, letting her honey-gold locks fall to her hips. They became more and more intimate as the hand on her waist dipped lower, and she ran her hands over his muscular chest. They broke the kiss when the need for air became urgent. Clarion realized quickly what had just happened, and she broke away from him, looking horrified.

"Well, I hope it wasn't that bad," Kelsier said, noticing her expression, which quickly became angry.

"No, you idiot!" she freaked out. "You kissed me when you knew I am in a happy relationship with someone else!"

"From what I can tell, it doesn't seem that happy. It's like he controls you or something, Clarion," he said, moving closer to her. "And you seemed to enjoy that kiss."

"No! He doesn't control me! I make my own decisions," she said, sounding unsure of herself.

"Are you sure about that?" he said, his arms sliding around her waist again. She bit her lip, and he kissed her again. She moaned into the kiss, and he held her tighter as he picked her up and brought her to the bed. He laid her down and crawled on top of her. He kissed her yet again, and she pulled at his shirt as she whimpered at the feel of his hands on her body. He kissed her collarbone, and slowly moved down, until he heard her gasp as he kissed a spot just below her collarbone. He kissed that spot over and over, listening to her gasp and moan his name each time, crying out. Her hands gripped his hair, and he started to pull the straps that held her dress up down. That was when the door opened.

"Clarion, I think we need-" Milori started, but stopped in shock as he saw the two on the bed. Clarion gasped as her eyes met his, and she pushed Kelsier off of her as she quickly got up and started towards Milori.

"Milori, it's not what it looks like," she began, but was interrupted by Milori as he held his hand up.

"Really, Clarion? Because it looks like you've been cheating on me with this stupid piece of trash sparrow man, who's going to get it when I'm done talking to you," Milori stated angrily as he turned and stormed out of the room. Clarion started to follow, but Kelsier grabbed her arms.

"Clarion, just let him-" he began, but Clarion spun around, yanking her arms out of his grasp.

"Don't," she hissed at him, and as he stood there, shocked, she ran after Milori.

They were almost outside when she caught up with him. "Milori, I swear, it meant nothing! Nothing at all! Kelsier just-"

"Clarion, just stop. It obviously meant something, or else you wouldn't have followed along with it," Milori said, looking her in the eyes. Hers, so full of desperation to explain herself, saw that his were filled with nothing but sadness and heartbreak. She was speechless. What had she done?

Milori looked at her one last time, then turned and continued outside. He called his owl, hopped on, and flew to the Winter Woods without looking back as the fairy that had crushed his heart crumpled to the floor in tears.

* * *

**Pretty sad chapter. Please review!**


End file.
